


Репетиция

by reidvest



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Useless Lesbians
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidvest/pseuds/reidvest
Summary: Кому нужна теургия, если есть пыльные театральные коморки?
Relationships: Вера Астафьева/ Алеся Рыбкина
Kudos: 4





	Репетиция

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamnotadler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotadler/gifts).



Верин взгляд, тягучий и вязкий, вроде спокойный, но давит на грудь так, что вздохнуть сложно. Она выше, она выглядит богиней в ореоле золотых локонов, когда приходит к ней на теургию и останавливается у парты.

— Алиса сняла нас на репетицию, — уголок губы дёргается, беспокойные длинные пальцы подбираются к её кисти, и Алеся сцапывает их своими, улыбаясь, бросает короткий взгляд на Марка, подмигивает, и он только закатывает глаза.

— Так нас сняла Алиса или это ты меня снимаешь? — Мурлычет Алеся ей на ухо в пороге, поддерживает за талию, закрывая за ними дверь. Взгляд у Веры становится озорным и пылким:

— Угадай, — она тянется, было, к её лицу, но из-за поворота выруливает Татьяна Сановна, и они хихикают, переплетая пальцы, добредают до угла, а потом Вера срывается в бег, тянет её за руку за собой.

В театральной кладовке во время занятий темно и тихо, пахнет лаком и пылью. Свет тонкой струйкой затекает из-за заваленного старыми декорациями фальш окна, участок которого только под потолком остался открытым. Алесю тянет как магнитом навстречу, она теснит её к матам, тянется носом к шее, тёплый древесный Верин запах уносит её, хочется изласкать её всю, чтобы Вера лежала разморенной кошкой в её объятиях, лениво гладила по плечам.

Алеся целует под челюстью, совсем легко, очень нежно, спускается к ярёмной впадинке, чуть оттягивая ворот рубашки тут же принимаясь за пуговицы, широко лижет ключицу, поднимается языком по горлу выше… Вера откидывает голову, выгибаясь в пояснице, позволяя ей подурачиться, скользит ладошками по спине легко, почти неощутимо перебирает подушечками по бокам, а когда получается нащупать застёжку на платье — опускает подбородок, ловя Алесины губы своими, посасывает верхнюю, оттягивая, расстёгивает молнию.

У Алеси все мысли вылетают, Вера превращает её в сгусток нежности, в сгусток похоти: чили с мороженым, статическое электричество на мохеровом свитере… Они ещё не сыгрались, и звучание их неровное, порывистое, но всё равно мелодичное. Это как соревнование, кто кого перезалюбит, кто кому ровнее снесёт голову по виску: поцелуи нежные настолько, что вдохнуть вроде и есть когда, но забываешь о кислороде совсем, до головокружения не хочешь отрываться от чужих губ.

Вера тянет её ниже, перегибается, чтобы Алеся оказалась навзничь опрокинутой на старые маты, придерживает за запястья по обеим сторонам головы — копна кудряшек щекотит лицо и шею, и Алеся отфыркивается, рефлекторно облизывая губы: эта игра ей по вкусу.

— Мне нравится твоё растерянное лицо, — улыбается Вера. Подушечки пальцев прослеживают линию носа, очерчивают губы, и Алеся ловит их ртом, чуть прикусывая.

— Так присаживайся.

Она скользит пальцами по Вериным бёдрам, выводит абстрактные узоры, поднимаясь выше, забирается под юбку, откидывает голову назад, позволяя ей целовать шею, аккуратно затягивать в рот чувствительную кожу у шрама. Дыхание их тяжелеет, наполняя теплом захламлённое помещение, и когда Алеся открывает глаза, время будто замедляется на пару пунктов: так медленно танцуют пылинки в одиноком луче по сравнению с её ускорившимся сердцебиением. Вера гнётся, подставляясь, практически ложится на неё сверху, но Алесе хочется ближе, впаять её в себя, слиться в единый пульсирующий комок, забраться внутрь её кудрявой головы, замкнуть на себе цепочку беспокойных мыслей на время, что они вместе. Эти желания новые, эгоистичные - настораживают, напрягают нервы, ощущаясь волнующим новым бельём на коже, какое надеваешь чтобы почувствовать себя желанной. 

Алеся останавливается у кромки белья, подцепляет её подушечками, чувствительно поглаживая под резинкой, ловит с Вериных губ горячий выдох. Вера возится, приподнимаясь, стягивая форменное платье к плечам, чтобы расстегнуть ещё пару пуговиц на рубашке. Алесина грудь - перепаханное поле, неровно застывшие ошмётки потёкшей кожи. Шрам ощущается словно через анестезию, волнующей щекоткой, особенно чувствительно по краям, где волны ожога ложатся на ровную покрывшуюся мурашками как песчинками береговую линию. Вера давно запомнила, и когда её губы прижимаются к границе у плеча, Алесю почти подкидывает - нервные пальцы рефлекторно сжимаются на чужих ягодицах.

Она выпутывает руки из сарафана, сбивая его к талии, обхватывает Верино лицо ладонями, тянет к себе. Вера распахивает её рубашку до пупка подхватывает под поясницу, снова целует, подцепляет её язык своим. Тело плавится в её руках смолой, невыносимо хочется обхватить её бедро ногами, вжаться ближе, потереться: бельё неприятно липнет к промежности. Алеся елозит по мату, стекает ладонями к чужой груди, подцепляя форменный свитер, стягивает, и Верины наэлектризованные кудри обрамляют тонкое лицо как нимб, заставляют сморщиться, смахивая их с лица.

Веру хочется залюбить и заласкать, заставить тонкую кожу покрыться румянцем, наблюдать, как тонкие пальцы цепляют волосы и одежду, как вздымается беспокойно грудная клетка…  
Но школьные уроки непозволительно короткие, и чуть ли не впервые за время обучения Алеся об этом сожалеет. Она снова забирается Вере под юбку, чуть оттягивает резинку белья, дразнится, щекоча лобок подушечками пальцев, путается в коротких кудряшках, собирает выступившую на копчике испарину. Вера дышит через приоткрытый рот, расстёгивает свою рубашку, вытаскивая из-за пояса, ведёт ладонями по животу, подбираясь к рёбрам, и Алеся не дышит, наблюдая: так это красиво и жарко, что всё внутри сжимается.

— Иди сюда, красавица, — улыбается она, подталкивает чужие бёдра выше, и Вера приподнимает уголки губ, наклоняется снова поцеловать её, выдыхает в рот.

— Так предложение ещё в силе?..

Верины бёдра чуть холодные, тонкие, через бледную кожу просвечивает сеточка капилляров. Алеся держит её под ягодицы, ныряет головой под юбку, ведёт носом по кромке белья на правом бедре, повторяет тот же путь кончиком языка снизу вверх. Верин тяжёлый выдох оседает мурашками на коленках, она подхватывает свою юбку, затыкает за пояс, чтобы видеть Алесино лицо, и Алеся улыбается, оставляет лёгкий поцелуй на ляжке, и ещё один, и ещё, втягивает в рот кожу, чуть прикусывая, чтобы остался след.

Вера скоро начинает ёрзать, вцепляется пальцами в своё колено, второй рукой ныряет в чашечку лифчика. Алеся чувствует, как подрагивают её бёдра, скользит под резинку трусов, поглаживает подвздошные большими пальцами. Пытается сдвинуть бельё носом, но ничего не получается, и она улыбается, прижимается языком прямо через ткань, чувствительно надавливает, кружит по местечку, где смазка просочилась насквозь. Вера смотрит из-под ресниц, прогибается в пояснице, тянется к Алесиному лицу, разглаживает морщинку между бровей.

— Выглядишь потрясающе, — голос у Алеси низкий, чуть хриплый от положения шеи. По Вериной коже бегут мурашки, она подбирается пальцами к промежности, сама сдвигает бельё набок, не удерживаясь, проводя пальцами вдоль малых губ. Алеся ловит ртом её пальцы, чуть солоноватые, дразнит языком подушечку безымянного, обводит по кругу, и Вера погружает их глубже, гладит язык, собирает слюну, а потом вынимает, обводит по кругу клитор, невесомо потирая. Алеся подаётся вперёд, сталкивается языком с её пальцами, и Веру встряхивает над ней, когда она касается головки. 

Алеся не может найти себе места, сгибает коленки и снова вытягивает, бёдра затекают от напряжения. Вера откидывает подбородок, когда она втягивает в рот одну из губ, посасывая, облокачивается о свободную руку за её головой, мелко дрожит. Алесино лицо — беспорядок слюны и смазки, она ритмично нажимает языком на вход во влагалище: проникает совсем чуть-чуть, кончиком, и тут же принимается снова кружить снаружи, пока Вера не подастся навстречу, путаясь пальцами в её волосах на затылке.

Собственное тело ощущается чужим, Верина кожа под пальцами раскалённая и влажная, Алеся то и дело натыкается щекой на дрожащие костяшки её пальцев, придерживающие бельё, и заводится сильнее, от того как её дыхание ускоряется и тяжелеет, стоит взять ровный ритм, невесомо кружа пальцами у клитора, вылизывая её изнутри.

Вера замирает натянутой тетивой, снова вцепляясь в своё бедро, дыхание её поверхностное, шумное. Алеся знает, что она кончит так, если только не сбиться пальцами с ритма. Она ловит Верину первую лёгкую судорогу, и лишать её этого совсем не хочется. Собственное тело плавится и гнётся, непроизвольно сжимаются мышцы тазового дна, но она игнорирует это, а потом Вера сгибается, выпуская кромку белья из пальцев, чтобы опереться о мат за Алесиной головой, и та подхватывает резинку, чуть сбиваясь, но теперь уже не важно: Верино шумное дыхание крадёт все звуки, бёдра дрожат, и губами Алеся чувствует отголоски её оргазма, сбиваясь на выдохе, пытается выпутаться пальцами из одежды.

Вера смотрит расфокусированно и томно: чуть дрожат светлые ресницы, она сползает вбок, едва не ударяя коленом Алесину челюсть, тут же морщится поправляя бельё. Алесино лицо в мокром беспорядке, колени дрожат, она облизывает губы, пытаясь нормально вдохнуть, тянется непослушными пальцами к себе под юбку, но Вера целует её в уголок губы, перехватывая запястье, слизывает собственную смазку со щеки, а потом целует, щекотно выводя узоры по внутренней стороне бедра кончиками пальцев.

— Не дразнись, — бормочет она севшим голосом, сухое горло перехватывает спазмом, и ей нужно так немного, но…

— Ты выглядишь прекрасно, — шепчет Вера ей в самые губы, целует, и, когда её пальцы всё-таки забираются в трусы, мягко проходясь по лобку, Алеся выгибается, шире разводя колени.

— Вау, — она скользит по вульве, и Алеся чувствует, насколько промокла, жмурится, отвечая на поцелуй, вплетает пальцы в её волосы, а потом хватает ртом воздух, когда Вера задевает головку клитора, стекая губами под челюсть и ниже.

Это почти слишком: Вера прикусывает кожу на шее, втягивает в рот, не отпуская, дразнит языком, берёт быстрый уверенный ритм, и хватает нескольких движений, чтобы Алесю встряхнуло, выбивая из горла низкий хрип. Она подаётся бедрами навстречу, дрожа от чувствительности, хмурится, хватая ртом раскалённый воздух, открывая Вере ещё больше пространства на своей шее, и разноцветные пятна плывут под зажмуренными веками.

— Пиздец, — она прокашливается, расслабляясь, всё ещё сбиваясь на выдохах. Вера кошкой вытягивается рядом, вынув пальцы из её белья, мягко перебирает волосы, улыбаясь.

Она согласно наклоняется, мягко ловит Алесины губы, приобнимает второй рукой, стараясь не задеть влажными пальцами, а Алеся не находит в себе сил даже сдвинуть непослушные бёдра, только отвечает ей, аккуратно прихватывая нижнюю губу, будто пытаясь вложить в этот жест всю свою нежность.

— Если это была репетиция, опасаюсь: концерт я не переживу, — посмеивается она, всё же преодолевая слабость, чтобы погладить Веру по щеке, поймать большим пальцем складочку улыбки.

— Не переживай, я смогу оказать тебе первую помощь.

Алеся хихикает, в её рот, чуть затягивая на себя, переплетая ноги, и целует глубже, зарываясь пальцами в ворох кудрей.


End file.
